


Checking Up On Family

by Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: But she doesn't think it's working, Feeling Inadequate, Gen, Heavy Angst, Inter-Faction Legacy drama, Other, Setrala is trying her best to be a Proper Big Sister, Setrala uses her super spy skills to track down her sisters, Tags will update with chapters, implied anxiety disorder, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler/pseuds/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what is says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling Up My Sister's Old Friends

Nar Shaddaa left Setrala with a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't Watcher X or even the incident with Kaliyo’s “friend”. It was what happened directly after the Nar Shaddaa mission that gave Setrala turns in her stomach. It was Darth Zhorrid and what she had done to Keeper and the others that had Setrala pacing in her quarters at night. Keeper had been like the father she had never had the chance to have, so when she had witnessed him kneeling on the floor, short of breath and electrocuted within an inch of his life, Setrala had been very, very ready to shank Darth Zhorrid in the kidney. Wait, humans had two kidneys, didn't they? Setrala would've stabbed her in the liver, then, or the stomach. Something life-threatening, anyway.

In any case, the event with Keeper had scared Setrala into doing something that she should've done a long time ago. Being a “good sister” who checked up on her little siblings hadn't been a priority for her in a long time, but, well...with the unfortunate worlds they were all living in, Setrala needed to know how her sisters were getting on. She had put Watcher X on Sey'chell’s trail, in hopes that a Watcher could find a Sith apprentice quicker than she could, but Setrala was the only one capable of finding out Cal’edra’s current location on her own.

Setrala held a one-use long-distance commlink in her hand, and dialed in the frequency she had cautiously and carefully looked for when she had been in Intelligence Headquarters. She wouldn't be committing treason by calling the frequency, but she would certainly be causing unnecessary drama while on a mission if her superiors were to find out. Setrala hit ‘connect’.

On the second ring, the connection blurred briefly, and then cleared. A young male Zabbrak stood in the blue light. His posture was relaxed, until he did a double take and looked her over again. He looked almost startled to see her, and Setrala felt a twinge of sympathetic guilt. After Cal’edra got that scar in the Academy, she and Setrala did look startlingly alike.

"Lieutenant Vanto Bazren? I am Cipher Nine of Imperial Intelligence."

"How- How may I help you, Cipher?" She had to give him credit, he adjusted well to the Imperial lifestyle. With only her title, he'd determined that she was in seniority to him.

"I understand that when yourself and the rest of Havoc Squad deserted, there was a member of your squad that did not join you. Tell me about her."

"Why would you want to know about Demona?" Nevermind, he's lost. He asked questions, too many of them. Someone will try and off him eventually, probably because he’ll question the Empire's non-existent morality.

"Because I need to know, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Bazren looked...wistful, sad even. He had liked her, definetly. "Demona was...ferocious. She's bold and powerful and bright. I don't just mean bright like intelligent, though she is brilliant, she's like...fire. But she's also really closed off. She hardly ever talks to people she doesn't know. I mean, I think I only talked to her once or twice on Ord Mantell, but… we all watched her through her armour-cam. She'll be hard to bring down, if that's your assignment."

Setrala smiled sadly. Cal'edra hadn't always been the one to wear her heart on her sleeve, but being raised by that Jedi must've changed her. Rebellious, definitely. "Thank you, Lieutenant Bazren. For curiosities' sake, where are you posted, currently?"

The Zabbrak smiled ruefully. "I'm still on Dromund Kaas right now, but I'll be posted on Tatooine in a few weeks."

"Perhaps I'll still be here when you arrive. It's was...refreshing, making your acquaintance. Cipher Nine out."


	2. Getting Information Out Of Your New Best Friend

Setrala was lying on her bed on the _Phantom_ and scanning through her encryption codes to make sure she was caught up, when her Galactic Mail console pinged. It was encoded, and the sender’s name was shortened to the abbreviation, “CptMQ”.

“So he did come through with his promise,” Rala noted aloud. By Intelligence standards, the code was easy, so she cracked it swiftly and proceeded to read the Captain’s report. Sey’chell Zhang, apprentice of Darth Baras, was thriving and was often cheerful aboard her ship, the _Moonlit Sky_. She often confided in Vette, her best friend and former slave, but she was slowly adjusting to having Captain Malavai Quinn on her ship.

Quinn had noted, however, that Chell would occasionally lock herself in her quarters for days at a time, only ever emerging to visit the fresher or the galley. Those occurrences always happened after both Quinn and Vette had fallen asleep. Vette had no explanation for these moods, saying that they had begun just before they traveled to Dromund Kaas from the fleet. The captain was smart to ask for medical records, in case Sey’chell had a hitherto-unknown medical condition, but Setrala didn't have any records to give him.The last time Rala had seen Chell in person, Rala was fifteen and about to enter Imperial Intelligence Training, and Chell was ten and still living with/studying Sith-y teachings under Za’alia Zhang (otherwise known as Darth Kallig) on Dromund Kaas. Setrala felt a fleeting feeling of uselessness, and then the whispers came.

_You aren't taking care of her. You're breaking your promise. You aren't good enough. You’ll never be enough._

_Stop it,_ she insisted. _Stop it, stop it, don't be like that, stop it stopitstopitstopit-_

“Stop it!” Setrala hadn't even noticed that she had shouted aloud until she heard mechanical footsteps in the hall.

“Mistress? Do you require something?”

Setrala shook her head, wiping away tears that welled up in her eyes. “No, not right now, Two-Vee, but...could you get started on dinner?”

“Of course, mistress, I’d be delighted. Do you have a request?”

“A serving of Csillian pasta? The recipe would be in the ship’s culinary computer.”

“Right away, mistress.”


End file.
